warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Primary Colors: Episode Two
Primary Colors: Episode One: The Breaking Minds Blue smiled as she saw Red walk the small kit into the den she, him, and four others shared. She looked at the quivering kit's wide, pained, yellow eyes. But something glowed in them, despite the clouds of trauma. It was something Blue couldn't quite identify... "Blue? Are you coming?" Red's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Blue growled. She got up and stretched before she eagerly padded over towards Red. "His name is Yellow, right?" Blue asked. Red nodded. He smiled as they both entered the poorly built bramble den that six of them had to share. "So, Yellow, how do you like it here?" Yellow shook his head. The tom hadn't spoken since he was found. "Scary, huh?" Blue mewed. Yellow nodded. "It'll be fine. This place is nice, and fun!" she said rather enthusiastically, but the words were empty and hollow. She wished she weren't lying. This place was torture, where cats died every day. It was terrifying. She sighed and turned to Red, who was staring at them both thoughtfully. Blue smiled at him and Red's whiskers twitched in response. Blue smiled and looked at Yellow, who was staring at them wide-eyed, expression unreadable except the confusion that clouded his wide gaze. Blue yawned and looked outside. "Let's get some sleep." she murmured, suddenly exhausted from the day's work. She curled up next to Red and around Yellow's tiny, huddling, fluffy body and fell asleep as she rested her blue head on her dove-white paws. "You can't catch me, Finch!" said a blue she-cat with white markings. She was not much younger than Blue... "Yes, I can!" smiled Finch, who pounced onto the blue cat and toppled into a chaotic play-fight. "Stop it, you too." hissed a deep male voice. The male was a dark brown and looked like Finch, and had white paws and gray eyes. "If you ever want to get in the military, you have to stop acting like kits." the male gruffly meowed, tail lashing. "Yes, Father." the blue she-cat and Finch meowed, and dipped their heads respectfully. The male's eyes were dark as he looked at the two young she-cats. "It's alright, Finch. I love you all. Blue, Finch, whatever you do, just protect each other." The two young she-cats nodded. "Yes, Father! We'll always have each other's backs." meowed Blue. Finch nodded in agreement as the words echoed in Blue's head. ...Always have each other's backs......Always have each other's backs......Always have each other's backs......Always have each other's backs.... Blue woke with a start, sweating. She looked at the moon, her eyes watery. "I should have been there for Finch!" she wailed. A crack in the twigs followed by a rustling of the bushes distracted Blue from her greif. "Bye-bye, Kitty. At least now you and this 'Finch' will be together." A dark shape sneered as it lounged towards Blue but missed her by a whisker. She ran straight to the camp, yowling. "INVASION!" She screeched. Immediately, all the fighters woke and gasped, and quickly got into fighting stances. Blue looked into the den towards where Yellow was sleeping. Blue's eyes widened. Yellow was gone. "It's alright." said a small high-pitched yet creepy voice. "I dealt with them." Blue whipped around, teeth bared, to face who said it. She immediately backed away. It was Yellow who had spoken.